All Different Shades of Crazy
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Ciel's an assassin hired to kill Sebastian, a wealthy business owner. If only everything could go according to plan. Rated M. AU. Chapter fic. May contain traces of Grell. More warnings inside.
1. Letters Often Bring About Unhappiness

**Author's Note**  
_OH BALLS. It's taking me forever to write Ryoko14's smut because I am lazy and should be shot for it. ; Also, I'm not sure if I will get 'round to writing a sequel for Nightmares. Not without inspiration, anyway. Ahaha, I'm terrible. So, now, here's a new Kuroshitsuji fanfiction for while you wait for me to get my ass in gear. I am also writing this instead of starting my English essay which is due in two weeks, just to let you all know how much of a procrastinator I am. :D_

_**Rated T for now, but will later be r**__**ated M for:**__ swearing, slash, violence, and possible rape if I can bring myself to write it, and god-knows what else will be in this. _

_**Warnings for:**__ AU, slight OOC (I'm trying to get them as in character as possible!) and the aforementioned reasons for this fic being M. And Grell. Because he deserves his own warning. And his own café._

_Also, I forgot to suggest a song in Hide and Seek! So here are two awesomesauce songs for you to go and track down;_

_Bye Bye Baby by OK GO and A Diabolic Waltz from the Kuroshitsuji. _

* * *

Rain pelted the windows of the small apartment fiercely, to which the owner of said apartment sighed. Ciel Phantomhive was a young man of twenty, although it had been commented by many, much to his chagrin, that he looked a lot younger due to his short stature and boyish features.

'This rain just won't go away, will it?' he sighed to himself, visible blue eye glaring at the storm, which seemingly intensified in response. Once again, he was unable to do his job, and Ciel re-read the instructions he'd received, which had been accompanied by a snapshot of a handsome, raven-haired man.

_Track down Sebastian Michaelis.  
__He frequents a small café on Mains Boulevard, and  
is there everyday from precisely 2 o'clock to 3:30*.  
__It is believed he lives north of this café, however  
__his address is unknown.  
__It is advisable to follow him to his home and kill him there._

The signature was an unintelligible scrawl, but Ciel assumed that if his current employer knew where he lived, then they would probably also know where to send the money to when he had finished the job. A murder would certainly make the news, and the murder of Sebastian Michaelis would be even bigger. He was the well known owner of a large stationary company. Ciel wasn't exactly sure how owning a stationary company could get you any enemies, but he assumed that the billions of dollars that the Black Cat company made every year, jealousy was enough to warrant a quick shot to the head. With a small huff at being unable to start his job, the young man decided that television could help ease his boredom.

* * *

With a large yawn, the assassin woke, his alarm beginning to ring, signalling that it was 8. The rain had stopped some time during the night, and now the sky was a beautiful blue colour without a cloud in the sky.

'Looks like I'll be able to do my job today,' Ciel said to himself as he sat on his bed, looking out the window. Though it was still early in the man's opinion, the street outside was already filled with noise. There were people jogging, birds chirping happily and a dog somewhere barking at cars. All in all, it seemed like a pleasant day.

Midday rolled around, and Ciel deemed it to be much too early for it to be 12 already. However, he got ready for his job all the same; double- and triple-checking that he had his keys, handgun and silencer all before leaving home for Mains Boulevard. It was a shame his employer couldn't have been more specific about which café he should be looking for; the boulevard was filled with snobbish cafés filled with the upper crust of society. It seemed that fortune was smiling upon the hit man at that moment, as amongst the garish clothes of the day's current fashion, he spotted a tall man in a black overcoat with dark, silken black hair. _There!_ Ciel hurried to keep up with his target, and was surprised by the café he had entered. Most of the furniture and decorations were red and on the back wall was a neon sign that read "Grellybean's Café". Ciel took a seat in one of the booths away from Sebastian, but sat so he was able to watch the man's movements.

'Sebastian!' was the sudden cry over the constant buzz of people chatting as a red-clad, red-haired man, who Ciel initially mistook to be a woman, slid into the seat next to the business owner.

'Grell,' Sebastian replied, visibly irritated by the other's presence.

'The usual today, my dearest Romeo?' Grell asked cheerily, attempting to pull his customer into a hug, which Sebastian skilfully managed to avoid.

'Yes, the usual. And please don't touch me. Ever,' the black-haired man growled as Grell skipped happily over to Ciel to take his order.

'Um… Just an Earl Grey tea,' the assassin replied, hoping the man wouldn't attempt to pull him into a hug either.

'Coming right up!' the redhead smiled, heading back to relay the orders to the kitchen staff.

Surprisingly, the tea was actually good. Usually, Ciel didn't really trust others to make him tea, but it seemed this place was alright. Judging by Sebastian's face however, the cakes were not.

'Sebastian, I'm sorry!' Grell practically cried to the man, 'Undertaker is sick, so Baldroy had to cook, and… And he's just terrible, but I can't bring myself to fire him!' Sebastian sighed and tried to shake the redhead off of his arm.

'It's fine, just get off of me.'

'I won't charge you a thing for today! I can't have my best, most favourite customer leave me because I made him pay for horrible cake,' the vivacious man said happily, releasing Sebastian. It looked like the black-haired man was about to leave, so Ciel got up and went to the counter to pay.

'Ah, hello!' a young woman, also with red hair though it seemed less vivid, smiled warmly to the young man. The assassin wondered what her eyes looked like; her glasses were so thick he couldn't make them out, 'what table number?' Casting a glance back to check, Ciel replied, '13.'

'Ah, Mey-Rin!' Grell called from Sebastian's table, who appeared not to be letting the man leave, 'Sebastian isn't getting charged today!'

Mey-Rin nodded and smiled at her employer, before turning her attention back to Ciel.

'It's ₤1.50 today!' she chirped, and waved goodbye when the assassin left, who had managed to catch a glimpse of Sebastian leaving the café, and he hurried after his target.

* * *

Although he hated to admit it, Ciel was completely and utterly lost. He had followed Sebastian, though not too closely so as not to be caught or look too suspicious, but had taken so much care in not being noticed that he had not been taking notice of his surroundings, and now had no clue where he was.

'I'll figure it out,' the blue-eyed man mumbled gloomily to himself as he continued to follow the business owner. He knew that wherever he was, it was most certainly on the high-end of the city; the buildings were either old and grand, or were contemporary and just a little creepy. Sebastian's seemed to be a mix of both. It looked to have originally been an old manor, but now it had a modern water feature out the front of it, and odd little touches to the outside that hinted that the inside was most certainly more modern than the outside made it look. The assassin tried not to gape in awe at the house, and he snuck around to the back to find a way inside. This didn't go so well, as he was met by a hit to the back of the head that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

**P.S.**

*_According to the character guide, Sebastian begins preparing Ciel's afternoon tea at 2, and serves it at 3:30. He also wakes Ciel and serves him his early morning tea at 8._

_I'll continue to use the character guide to help me. I also really love reviews. /not-so-subtle hint._

_**Edit  
**Thankyou to lilacbird for correcting me about currency. I'm an idiot and I forget that the Brits do not use the dollar (yet I seem to remember that the Japs use yen, the Indians use rupees, etc.). So, thankyou once again!  
If you spot anything else like this, just let me know, okay guys? Thanks!_


	2. Alcohol From Creeps is Not to be Trusted

**Author's Note**

_Ahh! I love all my reviewers so much! Thanks, guys!  
So, Ciel679 messaged me asking me where I got my Kuroshitsuji Character Guide book from, and I thought it was a good question! So, if anyone else is wondering, I got it from Kinokuniya. I'm not sure where this bookstore can be found, but if you want the Kuroshitsuji character guide, my advice is that you go to an Asian bookshop that sells manga in Japanese. It would be with the Kuroshitsuji manga, but it is all in Japanese, so if you can't read Japanese, I'd suggest waiting until it comes out in English to get it. Whenever that will happen…__  
My reason for making Undertaker a cook in the last chapter is simple; not only does he always have those delicious-looking bone cookies which I would suspect he made himself, he also states in one chapter that he had finished baking a cake and offers the Earl some. Thus, I assume, he is fairly good at, at the very least, baking.  
Song this time is From the Cradle to the Grave sung by KAITO. Love vocaloids.  
So, anyway, enough rambling! Here we go!_

* * *

Blearily, Ciel regained consciousness, though his head throbbed angrily at the place where he had been struck. He blinked to check that his eyes were open and that he was, in fact, tied to a chair in a room as dark as pitch.

'Shit,' he muttered to himself. Things had certainly not gone according to plan, and the young man struggled to try and free himself from the rope that tied him to the seat, however he only succeeded in tipping the chair over onto its side, carrying him along with it. Ciel landed with a **thud**, and let out a small cry of pain and shock, and there was a light chuckle in the darkness.

'I see you're awake,' the light in the room was flicked on, and the assassin squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them to let them adjust. Looking up, Ciel saw Sebastian sitting quite calmly on a chair across from him, an amused smirk on the raven-haired man's face. The younger man glowered up at his captor, frustrated, and still squirming.

'You won't be able to get free from those ropes. I tied them myself,' Sebastian told Ciel cheerily, and he easily lifted the seat back up.

'So then, my little would-be-killer,' the tall man started, sitting back down, 'who was it who hired you to kill me?' Ciel said nothing, wondering how it was Sebastian knew he had been hired to assassinate him. As if reading his mind, Sebastian smiled, 'your handgun wasn't very well concealed.'

'I don't know,' Ciel spat back vehemently, glaring daggers at the other man, who raised the assassin's gun and pointed it at his forehead.

'Do you really not know?' Sebastian asked head cocked to one side, watching his captive carefully.

'I swear, I don't know! The note's in my goddamn pocket you maniac, I just can't read the goddamn signature; now get that gun out of my face!' The tall man laughed at Ciel's response and checked his pockets, finding the envelope easily. A quick skim over the note, and he let out a small, 'ah.' Sebastian looked up at the younger and looked back down at the note. 'Kelvin hired you?' he let out a short laugh, 'I would have thought that man would have given up trying to get rid of me and my business by now.'

'Kelvin?' Ciel asked, leaning forward a little, trying to see the letter again. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

'What's your name, runt?' Sebastian asked, crumpling up the letter, and Ciel seethed with rage.

'Ciel. Not runt. Don't call me that ever,' he snarled, his captor simply smirking back at him.

'Well then, Ciel, I suppose I should free you.'

* * *

Ciel was most definitely not free in any sense of the word. Of course, Sebastian had untied him, but had also blackmailed the younger into staying with him.

'If you dare leave, I will contact the authorities immediately and tell them you tried to kill me,' he had smiled sweetly while his words dripped with malice. Normally, Ciel wouldn't be intimidated by anyone, but something about this man scared him. Perhaps it was his eyes; Ciel swore they were crimson, though Sebastian insisted they were a brown colour and left it at that. Despite finding his captor just a little creepy, the younger had found the manor to be quite nice, and a little homey, despite getting lost in it several times due to its size and often confusing halls. However, the assassin's contentment in living with Sebastian was about to change.

* * *

The blue-eyed man hadn't decided whether Sebastian seemed creepier at night and in the dark because of their first proper meeting, or because of the way his smirk would grow. It seemed like he was planning something, and the assassin did not want to find out what. His captor was scary enough as it was without sharing his inner-most thoughts. Perhaps this was Ciel's initial hesitation when the taller man offered him a beer.

'Grell assures me that these are the best he has ever had,' Sebastian told him one night, sitting next to the young man on the couch. Ciel found the sudden closeness odd, and the offer even stranger.

'And why are you offering me such a "treat"?' the younger asked, suspicious.

'You seem so tense all the time, I thought it might help you relax,' was the reply, a soft smile on the man's face. Hesitantly, Ciel accepted the bottle, taking a small sip. He had never really liked beer, he preferred wine, but there was just something about _this _brand that was enjoyable. Time seemed to flit by, and the blue-eyed man consumed more and more, winding up completely off his face. Sebastian, however, had had only the one the entire time, and when his drunken captive asked him why, he replied, 'something about it I just can't stand,' but finished it all the same. With an unhappy pout, Ciel realised that there was no more beer left.

'I want more,' he demanded, and Sebastian chuckled lightly, seemingly closer to the young man than he had been before.

'I have something better than that,' he whispered, his breath tickling Ciel's ear, causing him to shudder in a strangely pleasant way.

'Really?' he asked doubtfully, looking sadly at the empty bottle in his hand. He was pulled from his cheerless state by the older man, who captured his chin with a thumb and forefinger and pulled him into a soft, warm kiss. Ciel let out a small moan of delight before realising what was really happening. With a sudden gasp, the blue-eyed man pulled away from Sebastian, crawled over the arm-rest of the couch and stumbled away from his captor as shock finally set in, having been delayed by the alcohol that buzzed through him.

'Shit,' he slurred.

**

* * *

**

P.S.

_Tadah! Another chapter, as I have come to a halt whilst writing my essay. I want to restart it, but I don't. __And does anyone else feel that Sebastian is just a bit creepy? Especially how cheery he seems when interacting with people in a threatening manner. But he's such a loveable, scary bastard! Anyway… Haha, I wonder how awkward things will be now? Also, I think it would be odd for Ciel to drink beer. I think that nobles in the 19__th__ century drank wine because it is so much more refined and elegant. And I can't see Sebastian drinking beer at all. But Grell… Well, I think he might, and then I can see him telling people about it. Argh, sorry for how OOC they are. _


	3. That Light is a Train

****

Author's Note

_Howdy! I would have posted a new chapter yesterday, except I was out until very late! Shutter Island is awesome, you guys should all go see it!__  
Mm, have you noticed I like naming the chapters stupid things? It's so much fun.  
Song of the chapter is Overdrive by IOSYS.  
I really wanna download Touhou, but then I'll never do homework… Or update my stories. Aha…  
Anyway._

* * *

One thing Ciel had never expected to happen to him in his life was to be blackmailed into staying in the house of a pervert. Unfortunately, this was his current situation, and he hated it. However… For better or worse, fate had decided to add a light at the end of his current tunnel.

'Ciel, I'm going to Grell's,' Sebastian told the younger from the other side of his locked bedroom door. The blue-eyed man had been keeping him at an arms length ever since he'd been drunk. Ciel didn't reply to his captor, who stood for a little longer outside of the door, 'why don't you come with me?'

'Go _with _you? So you can attempt to kiss me again, you pervert?!' the man snapped, and thumped the door in the hopes it would make Sebastian leave him alone.

'What? We'll be in public; I'm not going to "attempt" anything.'

'But you would if we weren't!?' Sebastian sighed at the response. Honestly, Ciel could be so frustrating when he wanted to.

'No, you brat, now get dressed. You're coming with me. I'll pay for you, so don't worry about it, now hurry up.'

* * *

Being dragged to Grellybean's Café by Sebastian was most definitely not how Ciel had intended his day to start, but he figured that as long as there were people around, he would be safe from his captor. Sadly, this didn't account for anyone else.

'What is this, Sebas!?' Grell all but sobbed when he saw the man walk in with Ciel.

'This is a friend, Grell,' he replied, not in the mood for the flamboyant man's antics.

'Oh?' the redhead's mood instantly perked up, 'so it's not a date?'

'It most certainly is not!' Ciel snapped, grumpily sitting down in a booth opposite Sebastian, who smirked a little.

'So, the usual, Sebastian?' Grell asked with a bright smile, and the man nodded.  
'Two, today.' The redhead nodded and happily dashed back to the counter.

'What's "the usual"?' Ciel asked, hoping it was something sweet.

'Tea with the day's special,' the raven-haired man replied, looking out the window. It looked like a nice day, but there were storm clouds on the horizon, and his eyes narrowed a little. Ciel, on the other hand, was looking around the café. It seemed to be a lot busier than he remembered.

'Ciel!' one of the waitresses said in surprise, and it took a moment for the young man to realise it was his aunt.

'Ah, Aunt Ann,' he smiled, getting up to hug the woman.

'How long has it been? Two years?' she beamed at her nephew, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, 'and I see you've met Sebastian.'

'Mm,' he nodded, his expression darkening a little at the mention of the other man, who either was lost in thought looking out the window, or was ignoring the pair.

'Well, I'd better get back to work… But it was nice to see my cute little nephew again!' the woman smiled, waving a little as she was called over to a table by a customer with platinum blond hair. Ciel smiled back, sitting down as the food was served.

'Oh! Mister Sebastian, I'm almost never here when you are!' the boisterous, blond waiter smiled.

'Finny,' Sebastian greeted the man with a small smile, 'I see the only red you wear is still those bobby pins.'

'Of course! Red doesn't look good on me,' Finny laughed before bouncing away to serve other customers. Ciel looked questioningly at Sebastian, 'you seem to know everyone here.'

'Of course I do; I've been coming here ever since it opened at the same time every day,' the black-haired man replied matter-of-factly, 'mm, apricot and green tea mille-feuille* today.' Ciel looked doubtfully at the desert before eating a small bit, and was delighted to find that it was actually quite tasty.

* * *

After the pair had finished their desert and tea, which had remained uneventful, Sebastian had told Ciel to wait outside for him where it would be less crowded, and a little cooler, as the younger had complained of becoming too hot. He checked back in the café and his eyes narrowed; the line to pay was quite long, and Sebastian was in the middle of the line with a grumpy look on his face.

'My my, what a cute little robin,' a man smiled down at Ciel, 'so you're the one who was keeping my waitress?'

'I'm allowed to catch up with my aunt,' Ciel snapped back, arms crossed as he glared back up at the man.

'Of course,' he smiled, 'Aleister Chamber.' The shorter didn't reply, instead backing away from the man a little.

'What's wrong, my little robin? There's no need to be scared of me,' Aleister smiled, closing in on Ciel when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

'Maybe he's more scared of the "cat" behind you,' Sebastian growled, his eyes narrowing at the blond who had spun 'round to see who was touching him. The look on Aleister's face said it all, and walked away from the pair as quickly as he could while still keeping his composure.

'Honestly, that man…' Sebastian sighed, looking after him, 'you're lucky Grell waved my bill.'

'Thanks,' Ciel mumbled, not wanting to admit that he truly was grateful to Sebastian, 'can we leave now?'

'Of course, "my little robin",' the black-haired man chuckled at the face Ciel made.

* * *

Once home, the blue-eyed man's stiffness returned, and he instantly went to his room. Sebastian, however, had anticipated this, and had made sure to lock the bedroom from the outside so the younger couldn't open it.

'Sebastian! Open this door!' Ciel snapped at the older.

'You don't have to be so rude, you brat,' the other replied, a small smirk on his face, 'but I'll unlock it for you all the same.' Sebastian pushed the younger up against the door, purposefully taking his time to unlock it. He opened the door, which Ciel had pressed himself against, and the younger fell backwards into the bedroom.

'Would you like a hand up?' the taller man asked sweetly, closing the door behind him, and Ciel heard the distinctive _click _of the door being locked.

'D-don't come any closer!' he shouted, scrambling onto the bed, away from Sebastian. This was not good at all.

**

* * *

**

P.S.

_*This is the desert Sebastian gives to Ciel and Clause in chapter 1__ (or at least that's what the kana says it is). It looks delicious. I think in the States, it's called "Napoleon"?  
Ahaha, am I the only one who finds Viscount Druitt to be hilarious? I love how he describes Sebastian's curry in the manga!  
Ahh, this chapter seems to be all about food, doesn't it!? It's making me hungry, and I had a whole pizza for lunch!_

_I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter!__ I hope I'm not making these guys too out of character. u.u;_


	4. Solitary 'layer Ciel'

**Author's Note**

_BAAAAALLLLSSSS. Sorry guys, this would have been updated sooner if I didn't have school. I have an assignment each week for the next three weeks (and I had one due this week), so that's why this wasn't up sooner. Thanks for being so patient! Even though you don't have a choice… __Ahaha.  
Mm, this time, I suggest you watch (yes, WATCH!) Anime Munters by Go-Devil-Dante over on Newgrounds! Arharhar. Gym._

* * *

Sebastian frowned a little at the sight of Ciel cowering away from him. Although he would normally take enjoyment in the younger man's fear, seeing him like this felt… wrong. Though he didn't like leaving things as is, the dark haired man gave a small sigh, 'fine. I'll be out until late. I'll leave you money so you can order food.' Ciel watched the man go, confused. What the hell had just happened!? Was Sebastian really leaving him alone? The blue-eyed man snorted, thinking it a trick, and he stayed put, not even getting up to lock the door again. There'd be no point if the room could be locked and unlocked from the outside as well as the inside.

* * *

Ciel woke up groggily, not realising he'd been quite so tired, and it felt like a shock to wake up. Uncertainly he looked out of the room and was a little surprised to find the lights off. Normally Sebastian left them on at night, not for his benefit, but for Ciel's. The young man crept down the hallway, looking for his captor, but he was gone.

'So he wasn't lying,' Ciel mused to himself, turning on the kitchen light and finding some money next to the phone along with a phone number scrawled onto a post-it note. His stomach gave a small rumble, and Ciel felt he had no choice but to obey his hunger and he dialled the number.

'Hello, this is Lau's Chinese, how can I help?'

'U-um… Hi, what do you recommend?'

'Personally I'd recommend the dumpling soup or the combination long soup!' the man on the other end of the phone chirped.

'I think I'll have the dumpling soup.'

'Right, so where do you live?' The question had Ciel stumped. He hadn't really paid any attention to where Sebastian lived, so how the hell would he know? Hopefully Sebastian ordered from this place all the time…

'At the moment, I'm at Sebastian Michaelis' house?' the blue-eyed man offered, and was relieved to hear the other man give a small 'ah!' in recognition.

'You don't sound like Sebastian. Are you his new lover?' the man joked on the phone, and Ciel fiercely replied 'no,' and hung up.

* * *

The blue-eyed man was greeted by a woman with what looked like cat-ears on her head, and it took Ciel a bit to realise it was her hair.

'₤3.30' she said, handing over the soup. Ciel paid and was glad when the woman left. She seemed a little strange to him. His stomach rumbled loudly when he smelt the food; it smelt delicious, and he ate it quickly, not realising how hungry he had been. It felt a lot better to be full, and with a satiated sigh, the young man turned on the television to see if there was anything on. He couldn't remember the last time he'd watched TV, it was probably the day before he'd attempted to kill Sebastian. Since then, he'd been too nervous to spend time near his captor, so watching TV with the man was out of the question.

Sebastian was amused to find Ciel curled up on the couch asleep when he came home. He was later than he had expected himself to be, but he didn't think the younger man would have cared. With little effort, the taller man picked Ciel up and carried him back to his room and dumped him on the bed.

'So cute,' the man smirked to himself, looking back before gently closing the door.

**

* * *

**

P.S.

_Lolololol I'madoucheI'madoucheI'madouche lolololol.  
You don't think Sebastian would really rape Ciel, do you? Fff, no. Sorry this chapter is so short. Only 587 words! Dx I hate being busy! But, to make it up to you guys, I'll have what Sebastian did in the next chapter. So this is like… Half a chapter. Also, this chapter gets an award for the most normal name. Seriously.  
Also; dumpling soup is delicious! I buy it all the time when I'm in the city and I don't have the money to go to Wagamamas! Haha, it's $5.50 here... So about ₤3.30? As long as the currency converter is correct, anyway..._


	5. Solitary 'layer Sebastian'

**Author's Note  
**_BAAAAALLLLSSSS. Sorry guys, this would have been updated sooner if I didn't have school. I have an assignment each week for the next three weeks (and I had one due this week), so that's why this wasn't up sooner. Thanks for being so patient! Even though you don't have a choice… Ahaha.  
Mm, this time, I suggest you watch (yes, WATCH!) Anime Munters by Go-Devil-Dante over on Newgrounds! Arharhar. Gym._

* * *

Sebastian frowned a little at the sight of Ciel cowering away from him. Although he would normally take enjoyment in the younger man's fear, seeing him like this felt… wrong. Though he didn't like leaving things as is, the dark haired man gave a small sigh, 'fine. I'll be out until late. I'll leave you money so you can order food.' The man stalked away, irritated at himself and Ciel. Why did the other man have to be so goddamn _fuckable _and _stubborn!?_ Normally Grell's advice was sound and worked to a tee, but it seemed that this was not the case for Ciel. Now he'd have to try something different, with the red-head's advice of course.

* * *

The man returned to Grellybean's Café, and the redhead instantly noticed that his favourite customer was upset.

'Tell me what's wrong, Sebas,' Grell cooed, sitting next to the man, 'and tell me where I can kiss it better?'

'I need your help again Grell,' he sighed and the redhead's face fell.

'Honestly, why can't you chase after _me_ just once? It's always some other twat,' the café owner pouted. 'So, what do you need my help with?'

'You know the guy I came in with earlier?'

'Oh, it's _him_ is it?' the redhead giggled a little, leaning in closer and Sebastian leaned away from the other man.

'Yes, him. I tried your beer, and it worked for a moment, but after he's just been so distant! Damn it, what the hell do I do?' Grell thought for a moment. Though he hated the idea of Sebastian dating anyone but him, the redhead hated seeing the black-haired man upset even more.

'Well, if force doesn't work, try being gentle,' he suggested after a while, and Sebastian glared. 'I know being gentle doesn't work that well for a sadist like you, Sebas, but just _try_ it. Don't be so scary all the time! Honestly, treat him like a kitten, why don't you?'

'Like a kitten,' Sebastian thought, a small smile coming to his face. When he thought about it, Ciel did remind him of a kitten with those big eyes of his. He chuckled a little and thanked his friend.

'No problem!' the redhead beamed, proud that Sebastian was taking his advice, 'ooh, we're trying a new cake out at the moment! Wanna try?'

'Mm? What is it?'

'Well, you know how a Devil's Food cake has the layers separated by cream or more chocolate?' the café owner asked, and Sebastian nodded, 'well, instead we're separating it with caramel that tastes like a jersey caramel! Honestly, Bard might be a horrible cook, but his ideas are great! And we're calling it the Jersey Devil cake!'

'Just so long as it tastes better than your Dead Snow tart,' Sebastian replied.

'Oh, come on!' Grell whined, 'you know that only tasted bad because Bard made it for you!'

* * *

Somehow, asking Grell for advice had turned into a food tasting session which then turned into an outing with the redhead, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian and Grell's friend Ronald. The café owner had also begged William to come along, but he refused adamantly, and even hit Grell when he'd told him Sebastian was going along.

'What makes you think I even want to spend time with that demon?' Will had asked vehemently before leaving. By the time Sebastian had managed to excuse himself from the outing and actually have it acknowledged by the others, it was very late. Much later than the black-haired man had expected, and he sighed. He had had other things to do, but he could always do them the next day.

* * *

Sebastian was amused to find Ciel curled up on the couch asleep when he came home. He was later than he had expected himself to be, but he didn't think the younger man would have cared. With little effort, the taller man picked Ciel up and carried him back to his room and dumped him on the bed.

'So cute,' the man smirked to himself, looking back before gently closing the door.

**

* * *

**

P.S.

_Mmmm, this half is slightly longer at 677 words. But still short. Still… Aha, I think Grell would give great advice! But then, he's also slightly insane…I find him very easy to write. Maybe it's because I'm a bit like him? Just not as outgoing! Haha. Dx Gotta get back to working on homework…  
Also, I was watching Jersey Devil, and thought that the name sounded delicious, because I was thinking of Devil's Food cake and a Jersey Caramel. So I put the two together! Also, a Dead Snow tart does not exist. u.u I imagine it being a Neenish tart, but with cookies and cream for one half of the icing and vanilla for the other instead of strawberry and chocolate. Ah! I have to stop talking about food!_


	6. Opening Up?

**Author's Note  
**_ARHARHAR. I am on holidays for 4 weeks. c: So now I can FINALLY GET THIS TO YOU GUYS! Also, chocolate cream oreos are yummy and Resonance of Fate/End of Eternity is a wonderful, beautiful game. Even if Cardinal Pater is a little weird…  
Song recommendations are; ANTI THE∞HOLiC and BitCrushe. Why are vocaloids and UTAUloids so awesome?  
Anyway…_

* * *

Something was up. Ciel could _feel_ it in the air in the mansion. Plus Sebastian acting nice was a big tip-off, and the young man just _knew _he was planning something. Ciel was determined not to fall into any traps, however, and so he had remained as distant as possible over the past few weeks, though as easy as that sounded, the blue-eyed man had found it quite hard. He often found delicious-looking pastries and the like on the counter for him after Sebastian had gotten home and had gone off to work on some things in his study, but Ciel had suspected they were laced with something, so he threw them out. It was a shame to let such nice treats go to waste, but the young man figured it was better than letting Sebastian win.

* * *

On this particular night, the younger man had gone to sleep quite early, and Sebastian was a little thankful for that. Goddamn, he knew Grell had advised him to be gentle, but that didn't really help when Ciel wasn't playing along! The dark-haired man frowned, glaring down at the paperwork he had to do, and sighed, frustrated. It was too hard to even think about work when there was an adorable man sleeping in his house! Sebastian's frown deepened and he went out to the living room. Maybe some TV would help him calm down.

* * *

Ciel woke the next morning and wondered who the hell was in the house. A quick check of the clock on the bedside table told him that Sebastian wouldn't be awake. Hell, _he _shouldn't even be awake; it was 3 in the morning! With a groan, the man made his way to the living room with the cricket bat he'd bought to fend off any sudden "attacks" Sebastian had in store. Warily, the young man entered the room and was quite relieved to see that it was just the television. He looked at the couch and smiled a little at the sight of Sebastian asleep, despite himself. It was strange to see his captor look so calm and peaceful, and to be honest, Ciel found it nice to actually look at the man. Normally the assassin kept himself hidden until he was sure the man was out of the house, or at least in his study.

'I hope he doesn't get a cold,' Ciel murmured to himself, deciding to get a blanket for the man. Not because he was worried or anything, hell no! He just didn't want Sebastian to get sick; the man would be at home whilst he was recovering after all! With the reassurance that that was definitely the reason he had covered the man with a warm blanket, Ciel returned to bed.

* * *

Sebastian woke with a start from a sudden noise from the TV that was still on. Had he slept on the couch all night? Well, that would explain the horrible crick in his neck… The man sighed, rubbing his eyes and he turned off the television before throwing the blanket off of him and standing up. Wait, blanket? When the hell had he got a blanket for himself? The man smiled to himself warmly, realizing that it was Ciel who had retrieved it for him.

* * *

Ciel groaned as he awoke once again that morning. At least it was a reasonable hour; 9 a.m. The blue-eyed man smiled a little; he'd had an hour-long sleep in. Maybe waking up at random hours of the night for a few minutes wasn't so bad… Ciel got out of bed, feeling quite happy and he headed down to the kitchen with the smell of bacon wafting towards him.

'Good morning,' Sebastian greeted him, making Ciel jump and cover his chest, feeling quite exposed. He was only wearing sleep pants as he hadn't expected the man to still be home.

'Why are you still here?' he asked, backing away, looking at the man suspiciously.

'I made you breakfast as a kind of "thank you" for bringing me a blanket last night. It's probably the reason I'm not feeling ill this morning. Anyway, I have to go to work; I'm late. I'll see you this afternoon,' Sebastian smiled, and it made Ciel relax a little. He wouldn't drug food if he wasn't going to be there, and the man wasn't sick. _Yes! That's three good things for today! _Ciel cheered internally.

'Uh… thanks. See you later,' he replied as Sebastian left. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all.

Sebastian's mood was good all day. Ciel had actually said something nice to him, even if it had just been "thanks". And clearly the younger man was opening up to him, if only a little. Why else would he have brought him a blanket during the night? The black-haired man decided that maybe being nice to him wasn't so bad after all, even if it did take longer.

* * *

**P.S.**

_Yeah! That's another chapter down guys. Awww… But I have something planned for the next chapter! Oooo, what could it be? Hahaha. Now I have to call my cousin and wish her happy birthday._


	7. Pazuzu's Out to Get You

**Author's Note**

_I think you guys deserve more than one chapter today for being so patient. c: So here's another for you! With two more song suggestions!  
Last Song by Gackt. That man has such a sexy voice. __x3  
And… The Conqueror Worm (Edgar Allan Poe) by Sopor Aeternus. Or the instrumental version 'cause it's damn awesome too._

* * *

A few weeks had past since the blanket event and slowly but surely, Ciel had begun to open up to Sebastian. He still avoided the man, but on occasion he would sit as far as possible from him and watch whatever Sebastian was watching on TV, and he had started to trust the treats that the man brought home for him.

Sebastian was quite happy that the younger was at least speaking to him now and eating the food he brought home. It was expensive to bring home the pastries every day, so he was glad that Ciel was actually eating them now instead of throwing them away. The man wasn't satisfied with just this, however, he wanted a lot more, and he'd resorted to asking Grell for help again.

'Why don't you rent a movie and treat it like a date at your own home? He doesn't have to know that's what you think of it as,' the flamboyant red-head had suggested, and that's exactly what Sebastian had done.

'Hey Ciel,' the man said softly as they watched TV and the younger looked at him with a small frown.

'What?'

'I rented a movie. You can watch it with me if you'd like,' Sebastian smiled warmly at the blue-eyed man, 'the only thing is that it's a little bit scary.'

'Whatever, I don't mind,' Ciel shrugged and nodded. It would be nice to watch something other than crappy re-runs and the news for once.

* * *

By the end of the film, Ciel was shaking with his head buried in Sebastian's chest. The man couldn't help but smile; he'd hoped the younger would get scared and move a little closer so to have practically wrapped around him was wonderful.

'Come on,' the man cooed softly, 'it's alright. Honestly, the Exorcist isn't that scary.' He wrapped his arms around Ciel and shifted him so he was in Sebastian's lap.

'Yes it was!' the blue-eyed man whimpered, 'I hate scary movies!'

'Then why'd you agree to watch it?' Sebastian asked, unable to keep the grin from his face, 'was it because you wanted to be with me?'

'No!' Ciel shouted into the man's chest and Sebastian laughed a little.

'Come on then, I'll take you to bed,' he said, picking the young man up with ease and he carried him to his bedroom. As Sebastian stood to leave, Ciel grabbed his hand and looked up at him pleadingly, 'can't you stay?'

'I… Alright,' Sebastian nodded, 'move over a little.' Ciel did as the man said, letting go of him and moving over long enough so Sebastian could hop into the bed before he wrapped his arms around him again. 'Don't worry,' Sebastian smiled softly, 'I won't let any demons get you.' Ciel nodded, resting his head on the man's chest. The black-haired man couldn't help himself, and he kissed the younger man on the head. Ciel frowned up at Sebastian but said nothing. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually kind of liked the kiss; it made him feel a lot less frightened.

* * *

Ciel woke the next morning, a frown on his face. He could have sworn his bed was a lot warmer when he'd gone to sleep and it took him a moment to remember why. His face went a deep red as he remembered that Sebastian had slept in his bed with him, and the young man covered his face with his hands. There was definitely no way he was leaving his room now!

* * *

**P.S.**

_Aww. Embarrassed Ciel is a cute Ciel. Don't worry little Earl, at least Sebastian doesn't tell you to take your clothes off at the dinner table like Jeremy does!_


	8. It Just Gets Better and Better

**Author's Note**

_So my friend has asked me to go and grab a bunch of movies from my work (I work at a DVD rental store and I get DVDs and games for free during the week) for when I go to her house tomorrow with a bunch of friends. However, I'm waiting for a new couch to arrive and I can't actually leave my house until it's here. u.u So you guys get more chapters while I wait. Yaaaay!  
Song recommendations are; Date Rape by Sublime (or anything by them, really) and the Ding Dong Song by __Günther because it's hilarious. C: Also, I'm going to try and give you guys two chapters per day to make up for lost time._

* * *

Sebastian was happier than he could remember being in a while, all thanks to the Exorcist. Okay, so Grell helped a little, but the man didn't want to admit that because the red-head would find out somehow. Ciel was now, at the very least, speaking to him on a regular basis, and occasionally Sebastian would give the younger man a small kiss on the cheek. It earned him a stern glare from the blue-eyed man, but nothing else. Surely this was some progress.

'Hey Ciel,' the man smiled, making Ciel feel just a little wary. Sebastian had been smiling far too much for his liking recently. 'Maybe you'd like to go with me to Grell's today? He said Undertaker has a new desert and that Bard has finally stopped using a flamethrower to cook.'

'He used a what!' Ciel looked at the man incredulously. Was a flamethrower really what had made the place smell just a little like ash all the time? Sebastian laughed and nodded, 'yes a flamethrower. Now do you want to come or not?'

'Well… okay,' Ciel shrugged, 'but it's not a date!'

* * *

'Aww, you two are dating now?' Grell asked, sitting opposite Sebastian and Ciel. The younger frowned and looked down at his slice of cake as Sebastian chuckled. The red-head gave a loud sigh, looking at Ciel wistfully, 'if only I could be sitting there.'

'If you want this spot it's yours' Ciel replied. He was trapped between the window and Sebastian; no escape from this humiliation now. Why did he have to agree to come here? Grell raised a brow as Ciel pushed his cake away and covered his face with his hands.

'You okay?'

'Yes, just dying inside. I'll be fine.'

'Well, even if you don't like it, at least you're safe with big, mean Sebastian here,' the red-head whispered, frowning a little and Ciel looked up, obviously confused.

'What are you talking about? Safe? With _him_?' he hissed, brows furrowing a little and Sebastian held back a laugh.

'Better Sebastian than Mr. Chamber behind you. He's been coming in more often; ever since the first time you were here,' Grell winked at Ciel and got up out of the booth, 'well, back to work!' Ciel frowned as Grell left, and rested his head in his hands.

'Great, more perverts,' he muttered and Sebastian chuckled a little.

'Eat your cake already. It's expensive here, you know.'

* * *

'What's wrong?' Sebastian asked, sitting on the couch next to Ciel. The young man looked so upset, and Sebastian knew he hadn't done anything to upset him.

'Well I'm stuck with one pervert and I have another one after me, what do you think is wrong?' he snapped moodily, and Sebastian's brows furrowed. Why was Ciel only upset about this now? It made very little sense, but he supposed that being cooped up in a house against your will was enough to piss anyone off after a while.

'Did you want to go anywhere tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow's Monday, you have work,' Ciel snorted, curling up on the couch, trying to take up as much of it as possible. Sebastian smiled softly, leaning over the young man and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'I don't have to go to work; I am the boss you know. Plus it's all boring paperwork, I'd much rather spend the day with you.'

'Maybe I don't want to spend the day with you,' Ciel replied, a small blush on his face and he frowned at Sebastian.

'But I have all the money. What're you going to do without money, watch crappy day-time television?'

'Maybe I will!' Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around Ciel who squirmed a little.

'Well, I'm going to spend the day with you tomorrow as punishment for taking over my couch.'

'Yeah, because this isn't punishment enough,' the younger man retorted, trying to free himself from the hug, but Sebastian just held on tighter. Ciel groaned; tomorrow was not going to be fun at all.

* * *

**P.S.**

_It's what you get for taking over the couch. :c__ You should just be thankful Aleister didn't get you.  
Also, does anyone else think that Alois looks like Viscount of Druitt, or is that just me? _


	9. I'd Advise Steel Toed Boots

**Author's Note**

_So I would have posted this chapter earlier, but I had a full day on Thursday, and yesterday the bus drivers were on strike so I had to walk everywhere. It sucked.__  
Um… song recommendations are Bravi! From Repo the Genetic Opera and Yanderenka Love Song by Kagamine Len._

* * *

'Stop following me.'

'But aren't you bored? We have the whole day; you can do whatever you want and I'll pay!'

'I want you to stop following me!' Ciel shouted, getting annoyed. Sebastian wouldn't leave him alone! Honestly, couldn't he go and do some work or something? He'd said he had a lot, even if it was boring, so why did the man have to be here?

'But you do nothing every day, why don't we go somewhere interesting? Like the movies!' Ciel frowned at the man's suggestion. He never wanted to see a movie with Sebastian ever again. Well, not a scary one at least.

'Just leave me alone for a bit so I have time to think of what I want to do, alright?' Now it was Sebastian's turn to frown, but he nodded all the same, giving Ciel time to himself. The younger man gave a sigh of relief as he watched the man leave. Finally, he had some time to himself! Ciel smiled softly, deciding to watch some TV. It would help him calm down and hopefully he'd be able to think of something to do. Sure, there were plenty of things he'd thought up whilst he'd been alone, but he hadn't thought he'd had company.

'Oh well, I'll figure it out…' he murmured to himself, lying on the couch.

* * *

Sebastian tried not to chuckle as he found Ciel dozing on the couch. Honestly, it's like all he ever did was sleep or complain, though the man had to admit that Ciel was quite cute whilst he slept. Well, if he wanted to stay home all day, Sebastian wasn't going to make him go anywhere.

'Ciel,' he whispered softly, unable to keep the grin from his face, 'you should go and sleep in your own bed instead of on the couch.'

'But I'm comfy…' the blue-eyed man replied, refusing to open his eyes. Sebastian chuckled; Ciel could be so childish sometimes.

'Come on,' the dark-haired man picked Ciel up and carried him up to bed, 'if you get sick then I'll have to stay home and look after you.' The younger man looked up at Sebastian with a pout. He hated the idea of spending more time with the infuriating man than necessary, even if Sebastian was nicer than usual. Ciel still didn't trust him; he knew the man would strike without warning sometime. However, even though Ciel thought he was on full-alert and prepared for the man, he didn't expect Sebastian to kiss him. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt the man's lips on his own, even if it was just for a fleeting moment. Sebastian smiled softly and left the room, closing the door behind him to get some rest. Once outside the door, the small smile in his face turned into a grin the Cheshire Cat would have envied, and it stuck to his face as he went to work on his paperwork.

* * *

Ciel had hoped he might be able to have a nap, but it seemed impossible now. Stupid Sebastian, it was all his fault! The young man sighed, rolling over and he looked at the clock with a frown. He'd been here for an hour and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep once. Ciel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Stupid Sebastian! Ciel was quite prepared to give the man a piece of his mind, and he stormed down the hall to Sebastian's office. He hadn't expected the door to be locked, however, and the young man grew even more frustrated. He gave it a swift kick, only to swear in pain as he sat down to relieve his poor foot. Clearly he hadn't thought this through.

'You're an idiot,' Sebastian chuckled as he stepped out of the room, 'you could have knocked, you know.'

'Shut up!' Ciel snapped, glaring up at the man, 'this is all your fault! If you hadn't kissed me I would be able to sleep, and then I wouldn't have been mad at you so I wouldn't have kicked the door! This is all your fault!' Sebastian was stunned, and he stood silently for a moment before he burst out laughing.

'You really are an idiot,' the man smiled, kneeling down and giving Ciel a soft kiss, 'but if it makes you feel better, I won't stay home tomorrow.'

* * *

**P.S.**

_Silly Ciel, you should only kick doors when you have shoes on. Also, Chandelier Ramune is yummy. :3_


	10. Sick Lovin'

**Author's Note**

_So… I really suck. xDD;; We'll just mark this as being on hiatus, shall we? Haha… ; Sorry for being so full of fail, I have a few assessments at the moment (one's due on my birthday! D'x), and my holidays got busy towards the end. Plus I'm working on my own fic which I would really like to get published (if I ever manage to finish it).  
Song recommendation is Kagamine Rin's version of Meltdown. I don't like the others. _

* * *

The days rolled by much too slowly for Sebastian's liking. He wished this whole "being nice" thing worked faster, but it seemed Ciel didn't trust him in the slightest. There was the one perk of being able to kiss the younger man, however, as he seemed to tolerate it.

* * *

'Oh~? Where's your brat?' Grell asked, sliding into a booth next to his favourite customer and getting far too close, as usual.

'He's sick,' the black-haired man replied, 'so I'll be getting something to go for him.'

'Aww, aren't you sweet?' the redhead replied with a small giggle, 'I'd love to see how sweet you are~'

'Grell,' Sebastian warned.

'Alright, alright,' the man said, raising his hands defensively, 'at least him being sick gives you a boost to getting him to like you.' Sebastian perked up a little at this, 'what do you mean?'

'You can look after him! You know, make him soup, cuddle him close to keep him warm… you honestly don't know much about affection, do you?' the bespectacled man laughed before taking a quick photo of Sebastian with a camera the black-haired man hadn't noticed. 'We're making a wall of all our best regulars and you're definitely going on it!' he laughed, getting out of the booth after Maylene yelled at him from the register. The café was certainly a lot busier than usual.

* * *

'Ciel!' Sebastian called when he got home, having picked out a slice of mud cake for the young man.

'After all, chocolate makes everything better!' Grell had said, and Sebastian valued the man's advice.

The man headed up to Ciel's room, checking in on him. Poor thing had a cold, but Sebastian figured it was all the younger's own fault anyway for falling asleep on the couch again. The man smiled softly at seeing the young man sleeping soundly, and he watched for a while before leaving the room to go down and put the cake in the fridge. He'd let Ciel eat it when he woke up. For now, there was work to do.

The blue-eyed man woke with a groan; he was hungrier than he could ever remember being, though that was probably due to having slept through most of the day. He padded down to the kitchen, glad to hear the sound of the television; at least Sebastian was home. He could order the man around a bit and use being sick as an excuse. But first… a quick check through the fridge. Ciel's eyes lit up when he saw a small plastic bag with the Grellybean logo on it and his name written on it. He took it out of the fridge and was delighted to see a slice of mud cake. He bit his lip, wanting to thank Sebastian for it but his pride stopped him from doing so. Quietly, he left the kitchen with the slice of cake and sat next to Sebastian on the couch who smiled at seeing him. Ciel had a small taste of the cake and he gasped a little; it was delicious! Maybe it seemed more wonderful than anything else because he was hungry, but whatever the cause was, the cake didn't last very long.

'Nice?' Sebastian asked with an amused smile on his face as he looked at the young man.

'Very,' Ciel replied, and he leaned over, giving the man a small kiss on the cheek, leaving the black-haired man stunned and his own face flushing a deep red. The pair sat in silence for a long while before Sebastian smiled again saying, 'I think I like you being sick.'

* * *

**P.S.**

_D'awww, Ciel's finally started to stop be so uptight and Ciel-ish. __OTL Sorry again for taking so long with this._


	11. Happy Ending

**Author's Note**

_Augh… I'm finally finished with school. Sorry I've been so bloody busy, but I've had the end of school celebrations, exams, and general bullshit. Err, anyway, I've re-read this story, and I've decided I want to end it. Short, I know, and I'm sorry, but I've just lost the will. However, I am keeping my promise and making this M. That's totally the only reason why anyone read it. Haha. If you're squeamish or whatever, paragraph 3 is the smut. Alternatively, if you're just looking for smut, go to paragraph 3. Song list for today:_

_Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake: Hastune Miku, Ain't No Rest for the Wicked: Cage the Elephant aaand Marionette Syndrome: Hatsune Miku._

_Here we go~!_

* * *

It had been a month since Ciel had been sick, and he had slowly opened up to Sebastian, much to the man's pleasure and Grell's horror. The aforementioned redhead had often seen them in his café, of course, but it had been a shock to see Ciel happily give Sebastian a long, quite passionate kiss.

'What?' the youth had asked, 'you never seen guys kissing?'

Grell nearly had a heart attack at hearing that, and the brat had smiled,more like sneered, with something that had looked like triumph.

* * *

'Hey Ciel,' Sebastian said one morning, still unused to having someone in his bed upon waking almost every morning.

'Hmm?' came the reply, and Ciel cracked one eye open to look at the man. He'd been having a wonderful sleep in, and he was a little annoyed at being woken. 'What's wrong?'

'Well… You started sleeping in my bed, but we haven't… you know, christened the sheets or anything. It's not fair to have my bed all unholy because of you sleeping in it,' Sebastian said, not exactly logical first thing in the morning, and Ciel gave a snort. He looked up at the man, giving him a soft kiss, 'fine. But you owe me some cake.'

* * *

Ciel whimpered. They'd barely even started, and here he was, underneath Sebastian, his legs wrapped around the man's hips, and he was waiting for it.

'I'll be as gentle as I can,' he murmured, and Ciel gave a frantic nod. He wanted to tell the man to just do it already, but he was nervous as much as he was eager. He felt something thick enter him, and Ciel bit his lip, looking up at Sebastian for guidance. The man stopped, not wanting to hurt his beloved little Ciel, and the raven-haired man kissed him tenderly, surprising himself. He'd wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he wanted it to be right so he wouldn't lose the youth.

Ciel pulled back from the kiss a little, 'okay… I think it's okay,' he whispered, slowly thrusting his hips, and letting out a soft moan. Sure it hurt, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt too. The moans became a lot louder quickly as Sebastian set a steady pace, letting out groans of delight, his head tilting back from pleasure.

'S-Sebastian,' Ciel whined, his blue eyes shut in pure bliss, and he felt hot, almost like he was boiling. It was crazy, and he writhed underneath the man, struggling to get more. Sebastian kissed at Ciel's neck, slipping a hand between them with some difficulty, and he pumped the teen in time with his hips, which were starting to speed up and become more erratic.

'Together,' he murmured to the youth who looked like he was about to burst, and the man gave a few more swift pumps before Ciel cried out, his vision clouding with white, and he felt something filling him, barely registering anything else until he felt Sebastian's warm body on top of his own. Ciel's eyes slipped shut, his arms around the man tight. That had been amazing…

* * *

'I think,' Ciel said, sitting up in bed with a fresh cup of tea that Sebastian had made him after their shared high had worn off, 'that every time you get new sheets, we need to christen them.' Sebastian nearly choked on his own tea, and Ciel calmly read the paper, a smirk on his face. He was really looking forward to the rest of his time with Sebastian. He'd forgotten about escaping the man; now he had no reason to. He was free to come and go as he liked, and he had all expenses payed for him, thanks to the man. He hoped it would last forever.

**P.S.**

_Shiiit, I'm sorry guys. I actually wanted this to get really sweet, but I just end it with smut. I'm a bad person. Haha. Sorry. I'll try harder next time!_

_Also, a youth can be someone up to the age of 25. Hurhur, how old is Ciel in this, I wonder?_


End file.
